


Sweet Tea Kissing (All Over Your Lips)

by cafephan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Songfic, teenage!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafephan/pseuds/cafephan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dan and Phil meet in the summer, and everything takes off from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tea Kissing (All Over Your Lips)

_This fic is a songfic for[ **'19 You & Me'**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QzfuLcIRK_M), and I would advise listening to it as you read x _

\--

Summer camp. The two-word phrase that sends shivers of fear down the spines of adolescents. For nineteen-year-old Phil Lester, it screamed embarrassment. If his parents wanted rid of him that badly, they may as well have just kicked him out.

He stood in the cabin with his arms folded across his chest as his mother unpacked his luggage – out of guilt, clearly, and Phil made no attempt to disguise his upset and hostility – and looked around, albeit unwillingly. The very epitome of rustic, wood as far as the eye could see, the only piece of modern technology in the room was his mobile in his pocket, being the first ‘camper’ to arrive.

“You’ll have a great time, I promise!” his mother gushed as Phil walked his family back to the car where they were about to drive home without him. Phil didn’t say a word, and accepted his mother’s far-too-tight hug.

“Yeah, I’m sure you’ll get a certificate and a badge at the end of it all, maybe even a toy!” his older brother scoffed as he leant against the car, and Phil shot him daggers which sent his brother into fits of laughter. Brotherly banter at its finest, truly.

After a final hug from his parents Phil was left alone, watching as the car drove further into the distance and gradually out of sight. He sighed, and turned on his heels to walk back to the cabin, having no other option.

“No signal, of course” he mumbled as he flopped down onto the bottom bunk, craving some form of entertainment. There was, unsurprisingly, no wifi either.

“Pro-tip; your best chance of signal is by the window” a voice spoke from the bunk above him, and Phil froze in place. Of course he hadn’t thought to scope out the room for any newcomers as he arrived back, and he was probably making a fabulous first impression.

“Um, thankyou…” he replied as he got up from the bunk and sauntered over to the window, holding his phone in multiple different angles and positions, trying to gain signal.

“Dan” the voice introduced as Phil heard a thud behind him, presumably Dan jumping down, and footsteps padding across the floor to reach him. “Here, let me try” he offered, and that’s when Phil turned to face him.

Hair not entirely dissimilar to his own (bar colour) swept across the opposite side of his face, covering the olive-tinted complexion and one of the eyes that sported the richest of browns. Phil’s mind was instantaneously reeling off all the reasons why he believed in attraction at first sight, and they were all contained in Dan’s entirety.

“Um..” Dan’s voice broke Phil out of his disbelieving stare, and he shook his head to get back to reality and saw Dan’s hand was still outstretched for Phil’s phone. He unlocked it and handed it over.

“First of all, the necessities” Dan drifted off as he began typing, and Phil was the slightest bit anxious as to what Dan was doing on his phone, but Dan soon flicked the screen around to show that he had inputted his number, alongside his name accompanied by the alien emoji.

Phil nodded and Dan smiled, as he began twisting the phone around in front of the window in an attempt to find the signal he had promised earlier.

“So,” he said as he was trying an upside-down angle, “what’s your name? Not that I don’t like the elephant in the room at all” Dan asked, and Phil blushed. Why hadn’t he introduced himself in return yet??

“Phil, I-I’m Phil” he facepalmed himself at his stuttering, hoping Dan wouldn’t notice. But of course, he did. But he didn’t laugh, nor did he poke fun. He retrieved his phone from his back pocket and held it behind him whilst keeping hold of Phil’s phone with the other.

Phil took it from Dan’s grasp, as Dan insisted for Phil to “go nuts” which was obviously prompting him to input his own number. But, naturally, there was an obstacle there, too.

“I, um, I don’t know my number off by heart” he admitted, and Dan took a step down from the windowsill.

“Oh, in which case here” he held out Phil’s phone back to him. As he took it, their fingers brushed slightly, which sent Phil into a furious blush.

_What a nice way to embarrass yourself in front of the attractive guy you so clearly like,_ Phil’s conscience involuntarily mocked him, and he blushed even harder at the inner argument with himself.

But, as he risked a second-long glance over at Dan who was still stood in front of him, he couldn’t help but smile to himself, just a little. Dan wasn’t at all laughing or mocking Phil for blushing, in fact, very much the opposite. Dan’s cheeks were rosy, too, gaining intensity with every passing second.

Once Phil had managed to put his number in correctly (after three failed attempts, all for different reasons) Dan grinned.

“Bonded for the summer, no getting rid of me now!” Dan sang the last clause of his sentence as he walked back over to their bunkbed, and climbed up the ladder.

“Can’t wait, Dan” Phil replied with a playful eye roll as he laid across the bottom bunk duvet, Dan grinning down at him as he hung his head over the side.

And it was true, the two were inseparable. At both day and night, the two never left each other’s side. In every activity, they stayed together, at every night event, they sat beside one another, they were so close that their campmates had adopted onto them the collaborative name of ‘phan’, and their roommates Joe and Caspar joked every night that Dan and Phil might as well sleep in the same bunk.

But they were happy together, and that’s all they really cared about.

Then came the day at the lake.

An hour minibus ride was bad enough, but on the hottest day since records began, the ordeal was a million times worse. The whole way to the lake, various campers complained about the heat and the councillor would bark back that there was nothing they could do, and the bus would fall upon silence for a few minutes before the whole conversation repeated. Dan and Phil sat in comfortable silence, each sharing an earphone and their heads resting against each other, content smiles present on both sets of lips.

As soon as the nineteen-year-olds were released from the minibus and free to roam the grounds around the lake, all hell broke loose, stampedes from various groups of friends dispersed in different directions, and Dan and Phil remained walking in a straight line, not really knowing where they were heading.

They stumbled upon the lake, which laid beyond walls of sediment, the water temptingly glistening and tranquil. Both boys looked down at the water, their reflections staring right back at them, and Phil noticed Dan flick his gaze over to him.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” he asked, and Phil saw through the water’s reflection that Dan raised an eyebrow with his question.

Phil was. He wanted to jump in the water too, it wasn’t the biggest drop in the world, and it would provide much-needed relief to the hot summer afternoon.

“I think I just might be” Phil confirmed, pressing his lips together as he nodded.

He watched their reflections as Dan reached over to grab his hand and squeeze it softly.

“On the count of three?” he proposed, and Phil nodded again, taking the time to prepare himself. His adrenaline was pumping, and he wasn’t completely over the hand-holding.

When Dan counted down from three, Phil’s heart was pounding erratically, but when Dan reached one in the countdown, he tightened his hold on Phil’s hand, and Phil felt considerably safer and generally more confident.

They took the leap together, jumping from the side of the lake and into the water with a loud splash, their heads bobbing up only a second later, laughing hysterically.

“I can’t believe I just did that” Phil reflected, staring up at the ledge they had just jumped from.

Dan laughed, and splashed Phil with a substantially large amount of water. Then, a splash war occurred.

“Okay okay I submit, you win, I-“ someone cut Dan’s admission of defeat short.

“Are you guys okay?” Caspar shouted from the ledge above them, and Phil looked up to see him and Joe looking straight back down at them, concerned.

“We’re fine, very cool and refreshed” Dan shouted back in response with a thumbs-up, and Joe and Caspar exchanged a smile and a glance, appearing to have a silent conversation.

“Smile!” Joe called around a minute later, a polaroid camera (that he had stolen from his sister) pointed at them, ready to snap the scene.

Dan threw his arm around Phil’s neck and smiled widely, and Phil gave Dan bunny ears and grinned cheesily.

“Beautiful as always” Joe feigned a posh accent as he waved the still-developing photograph about.

Phil shook his head playfully as he and Dan swam back to shore, only then realising they had jumped in fully-clothed, and they were now dripping wet.

Thankfully, due to the blistering heat, they dried incredibly quickly, and broke apart from Joe and Caspar, who decided to join a nearby football game, to visit the refreshment stand that was at the front of the lake.

Both purchased iced teas, and they found a bench which overlooked a picturesque view, one which Tumblr would fawn over wholeheartedly.

They sipped their beverages tentatively, enjoying each other’s company as always, pleasant silence encompassing them.

“We look so happy” Phil commented sometime afterwards, looking down at the polaroid picture Joe had taken earlier.

“Because we were… are?” Dan questioned, and Phil smiled.

“Are” he repeated, and Dan smiled a toothy smile, one which made his dimples pop, which Phil had found to be one of his biggest weaknesses.

Dan placed one of his hands over Phil’s and loosely intertwined their fingers, and turned his head back to marvel at the view in front of them. As was usual, Phil dipped his head as he blushed, and he heard Dan chuckle softly beside him, and he squeezed Phil’s hand.

It was a few seconds later that Dan planted a gentle kiss to Phil’s cheek, and the day was ended to perfection.

The next night came the beach party. The beach was thankfully not far at all from the campsite, a five minute walk at most, so the party was very much a ‘turn up whenever you like for however long you like’ affair, as no transport needed to be sorted. The beach was hired privately just for the camp, so the campers were free to roam about wherever they wanted on the grounds.

“Is this too much?” Dan asked, patting down his shirt as he modelled in the floor-length mirror. Joe and Caspar had left a while before, Dan and Phil insisting it was fine and they’d catch up with them later.

“Black on black? Never too much, not for you” Phil replied with a grin, and Dan ‘ironically’ high-fived him as he thanked him.

“You look amazing, by the way” he complimented Phil, as casual as anything.

Phil looked down at his button-up shirt and black skinny jeans – despite it being the peak of summer, neither could commit to wearing anything but – and wondered why he couldn’t see what Dan apparently saw. “Really?” he inquired, his tone clearly telling Dan that he didn’t agree.

“Gorgeous, every head will turn” Dan attempted to imitate the accent of a fashion guru, which sent Phil into hysterical laughter. Making Phil laugh always made Dan feel warm and fuzzy inside, just knowing that he caused some kind of happiness was all he needed to get through each day.

“Shall we?” Dan outstretched his hand, and Phil nodded vigorously, linking it with his own as they walked out together and in the direction of the beach.

They headed for the tiki bar when they arrived, having greeted their fellow campmates who by this point accepted that they would be by themselves for the duration of the night, some smiling fondly at the friendship that Dan and Phil had formed in a surprisingly short amount of time.

Again, both ordered iced teas, but this time they walked along the seafront with their drinks, letting the low tide wash over their bare feet and begin to bury them in the sand.

The drinks were finished in no time at all, due to the portions being small, and Phil stood looking up at the growing moon as it began to dominate the twilight and stretch across the purple landscape.

“It’s beautiful” he stated, in awe of the sight before him.

“Yeah…” Dan replied, his voice trailing off for a reason Phil didn’t know. As was normal, their hands enveloped each other again. “You are”

Phil ran Dan’s words over in his head a million times to make sure he had heard them right, and it was only when Dan brought his hand to Phil’s cheek, prompting him to turn to face him, and he saw Dan’s shy smile and flushed complexion in the moonlight that he knew he had heard right.

What happened next felt natural, utterly right, if anything long overdue. Their first kiss was gentle, tender. Both boys could taste the sweet tea on the other’s lips, and revelled in the euphoria that it brought, smiling through the kiss.

When they pulled apart, still smiling widely, Phil had never found Dan more beautiful, the moonlight pooling in his eyes, reflecting from his dimples. The sea air whipping through his hair as they kissed again, this time with Phil wrapping his arms around Dan’s neck to deepen it, knowing undoubtedly that this was what both of them wanted.

An hour or so later they re-joined the rest of their campmates, who were all on the makeshift dancefloor – which was literally the sand just with the fluorescent lights from the DJ booth shining onto it – just as a typically slow song began to play. Immediately, couples paired up and began swaying slowly to the music, and Dan and Phil stared at each other, unsure of the other’s reaction.

They both shrugged at the same time, and, as before, Phil wrapped his arms around Dan’s neck and Dan wrapped his around Phil’s waist, and they began to follow the actions of those around them, as neither had ‘danced’ before.

During the third verse of the song, Dan pressed a feather-light kiss to Phil’s forehead, causing the black-haired boy to smile, and he closed the gap between them just that much further, and rested his head on Dan’s chest as they continued to slow dance, kicking up tiny mounds of sand as they did so, both giggling afterwards at realising that their feet were practically buried in it.

It seemed as soon as the song was finished they were running down the beach in the opposite direction of the campsite, hand-in-hand, high on each other and teenage hysteria.

On the opposite end of the beach from the rest of the party, the trees formed a canopy, which Dan and Phil laid beneath, tangled up in each other with their jackets draped over their legs. Naturally, two of their hands were linked, but the others were pointing to various stars and supposed constellations.

“It’s you as a star” Dan pointed out, and Phil attempted to follow his direction, which was a difficult feat in itself.

“The really bright one?” he asked for clarification, and Dan nodded cheerfully. Phil blushed, understanding what Dan was getting at.

“That used to be me” Dan continued, pointing at a dull star in comparison to the others, and Phil squeezed his hand. “But that’s me now” he concluded, pointing to the star next to the one he anointed as Phil. This star was significantly brighter, almost as bright as Phil’s.

Obviously getting the sentiment, Phil brought their interlocked hands up and kissed Dan’s fingers daintily, in a butterfly kiss.

“I know it’s a strong word, but… what do you class love as?” Phil asked, and he awaited Dan’s answer with bated breath.

“I’d dare say what this is blossoming into, but that might be the iced tea talking for both of us” Dan replied, and both boys shared a hearty laugh.

Phil sighed in contentment, this summer had been everything he’d wanted it to be, and the inevitability of the arrival of autumn was creeping up at the back of his mind, but he abashed the thought as soon as it came, almost as if it washed away with the wave that dissipated just out of reach of their toes.

“Can we just stay right here?” Phil posed, turning to face Dan, who smiled back at him and chuckled.

“I’d like that” he replied, and with that, Phil leaned into Dan, who sub-consciously wrapped his arm around Phil’s shoulders, and Phil let his eyes flutter closed, smiling to himself as the soft, distant waves lulled them both into a peaceful light slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic in the early hours of the morning bc I had a bad night last night, and I honestly really like this fic and i'm kinda proud of it, so hopefully you enjoyed it too!
> 
> As always, please let me know what you thought, and show this fic some love on tumblr too (cafephan.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also follow me on twitter if you like ( @idkirsten_ ) as I need to follow more people and I need better tweets on my timeline c:  
> xx


End file.
